Happy Birthday, Aya!
by Ryze
Summary: An extremely [and purposely] OOC Aya story about his birthday [July 4th, the day we wrote this]. Written by myself and Spoon-Sama. Please read and review!


It was July 3rd, a rather gray day

It was July 3rd, a rather gray day. There were thick clouds perched upon the sky and the ground was drenched with rain. You could hardly make out your hand in front of your

face due to the vast amounts of fog and the rain felt so cold and harsh, it chilled ones bones to even think about it. Because of this awful weather, the Weiß boys decided to stay

home, close up shop, and just rest the whole day. However, one member simply couldn't rest.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!!!!" squealed Aya, bouncing around the shop in excitement. 

The other Weiß boys sighed.

"What Aya?" they all asked for the several hundredth time.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!!!!!" Aya shouted in delight.

"We know that Aya, that's all you've been telling us for the last week," sighed Ken.

"Watcha gonna get me?? Huh? Huh? Huh?" continued Aya.

"Aya," said Omi, "we don't want to tell you what we're getting you. That would ruin the surprise."

Aya pouted his lips and sighed.

"Fine, be mean."

"We don't want to be mean, Aya," explained Ken. "We just want your birthday to be special. Understand?"

"Well..." he began, "I guess... But... Guess what!"

"What?" the other Weiß boys asked in a monotone voice.

"It's my birthday tomorrow!"

The three sweatdropped and then went back to resting.

Aya went off alone to pout. Nobody wanted to talk to him. He wandered into the basement for his hourly present shaking, but thus far his attempts to figure out what they were

had been futile. Two of the presents were in boxes, but when he shook them they made no sound. He frowned and reached for the third one, which stumped him most of all. It

was a long, slightly curved stick-like object wrapped in tissue paper. One end was pointed, and it was exactly the shape of the katana fastened to Aya's waist. Of course, then there

was Manx's present --a small object, resembling a piece of paper, yet slightly thicker and smaller, wrapped in colored pink paper with yellow printed flowers coating it.

"Maybe it's a piece of cloth to wipe the blood off my sword," mused Aya, turning it over and over in his hands. He sighed. "Maybe I'll just have to find out tomorrow."

Rising from his squatting position, he walked back up the stairs to see the other Weiß boys relaxing. Yoji was still sleeping in a strange position, his rear in the air. Ken was

sleeping in an armchair, a magazine over his face. Omi was watering pots of flowers. When he heard Aya he turned around and smiled.

"Aya-kun, what do you want on your birthday cake tomorrow?" asked Omi.

Aya thought for a minute, then smiled.

"I want a rocket ship! And the Power Rangers!"

Omi sweatdropped.

"The Power Rangers?" he questioned, trying not to sound surprised. 

"Yeah! They're my heroes!" grinned Aya.

"Alright..." said Omi doubtfully. "I'll call the bakery."

He found the number in the phone book and dialed it.

"Hello, Bobu's Bakery? I'd like to order a birthday cake for tomorrow... with power rangers and a rocket ship on it... and have it say, "Happy 21st birthday Aya!" Yes, that's

21st, not 12th... Thank you, I'll pick it up tomorrow. Bye!"

Omi hung up the phone, turned to Aya, and gave him a friendly grin.

"I'm going to pick it up tomorrow. I'll ask Ken if I can use his GPZ to pick it up. OK?"

"Yay!" hooted Aya, throwing his arms up in the air and smiling happily.

He ran over to Ken, grabbed the magazine and hit him with it a few times to wake him up, and then told him the joyful news.

"...and it's of the Power Rangers and a rocket ship!"

"Um... Er..." Ken stumbled, glancing towards a nodding Omi. "Sounds... Er... Great!" he said in mock joy.

"I know! And guess what!"

"What?" he asked in a tired tone.

"It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Really, Aya?" he asked.

"Yup! YAY! WOO!" Aya shouted, running off to gaze at his presents again. 

"We really gotta put him back on this medication," Ken told Omi, a confused look on his face.

That evening, Omi, Ken, and Yoji were exhausted. Aya had been running around the shop all day with seemingly endless energy, but all the excitement had finally worn him out.

He had gone to his room and, at long last, had fallen into a blissful slumber. 

"Thank Kami-sama he finally went to sleep," sighed Yoji, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah," agreed Ken and Omi.

"I hate to think how hyper he'll be tomorrow," said Ken.

They all shuddered at the thought.

"We'd better start decorating the shop," Omi reminded them.

The other two groaned, grabbing streamers and deflated balloons. Yoji put out his cigarette and pursed his lips against the balloon, filling it with air. Ken and Omi picked up

opposite ends of a streamer and hung it diagonally across the ceiling of the store, arching in the middle. The two then hung another streamer going to opposite direction, still

diagonally across the ceiling. Then the threesome hung streamers in doorways and randomly off the ceiling. Putting packets of confetti to throw on Aya when he walked through the door behind couches, they also set up rather decorative flower arrangements about the room. They continued their work late into the night, eventually falling into a deep, heavy

sleep.

It was a beautiful morning. Birds were singing outside of the window, as a single ray of morning sunlight fell upon Aya's face. He opened his eyes, blinking. Then it sunk in. It

was his birthday! He sprang out of bed and ran into Omi's room.

"OMI!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Omi jumped several feet into the air. He looked around sleepily, wondering what was

going on. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YOU NEED TO GET MY CAKE!!!!" Aya reminded him.

Omi groaned and waved a hand towards Aya.

"Later, OK? It's 4 AM right now, and... I'm tired..."

Omi pulled the covers tighter around him and attempted to go back to sleep before Aya jumped onto his bed.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAAAY!" Aya yelled happily.

Omi groaned again and lay on his stomach, his hands clutched over his ears.

"Aya... Later... OK?"

Aya sighed and pouted.

"F- fine..." He sniffed and sulked then for a while, then got an idea. He showed this by jumping up, then bouncing up and down on Omi's bed.

"I'LL GO WAKE UP KEN!" he loudly declared, and ran off.

Ken was just falling back asleep after being awakened by a certain hyperactive 21-year-old yelling, "OMI!!! WAKE UP!!!!" at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he saw a shadow

entering his doorway. 

'Oh no,' he thought, pulling the covers over his head.

"KEN!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" shouted Aya.

"Go away," mumbled Ken.

"But it's my birthday!!!" whined Aya. "You have to get up and celebrate!!!!"

"Go bother Yoji," came the reply from under the covers. Aya ran off to do just that. "Poor Yoji," mumbled Ken as he settled back to sleep.

"YOJI! WAKE UP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAAY!" shouted Aya happily, the redhead jumping on his bed as well, bouncing up and down, like he did on Omi's bed.

"What...?" Yoji grumbled, raising his tired head.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP!"

"Go back to sleep..."

"NO! I'M HAPPY AND HYPER AND EXCITED!"

"Go away..." whined Yoji.

Aya pouted, tears in his eyes.

"Fine," he said in a hurt manner. "I'll... go... sulk..."

Yoji sighed happily and settled back to sleep and Aya went downstairs to gaze at his presents. When Aya neared his presents, he noticed that the pile had gotten larger. There

were two more presents, one from his sister, and one from Sakura.

"YAAAAAY!!!!!" shouted Aya. "More presents!!!!! For meeeeeeee!!!"

He picked them up and ran upstairs with them, so he could open them as soon as everyone was awake. However, that was the hard part --waiting for everyone to wake up. For

some reason, everyone had this idea of "sleeping." Aya found this insulting. Why would anyone want to sleep in on his birthday? Sure, they've had several late missions, but

that's still no reason to hurt poor Aya's feelings! In any case, Aya had to wait until eight o'clock, four whole hours, before the other three members of Weiß finally woke up. Aya

sighed and decided to once again try to figure out what his presents were. 4 hours later, he was no closer to figuring out what they were, but at least he had passed the time. Omi

stumbled groggily through the door, still in his pajamas. Aya was overjoyed.

"OMI!!!!!!!! You're awake!! Now you can go get my cake!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!"

Omi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Wait until I get dressed Aya," he said sleepily.

"Hurryuphurryuphurryup!!! I want my cake and I wanna open my presents!!" persisted Aya.

Omi sighed again, pulling out a pair of rather long shorts and black T-shirt, he then walked to the bathroom to change. As he was in the bathroom, Ken sleepily opened his eyes

and rose from his bed, walking like a zombie towards the bathroom door. He knocked on it, then sighed.

"YAY! YOU'RE UP TOO, KEN!" joiced Aya, celebrated another one of his companions being up by jumping up and down for the sheer joy of it all.

Ken nodded in a frightened manner and looked towards the bathroom door, as though it would pity him enough to pull him inside.

Aya started skipping happily towards him.

"Let me in!!" yelled Ken, pounding on the bathroom door.

Omi opened it a little.

"Get in. Quickly," he whispered, allowing Ken to slip into the bathroom before closing it again and locking it.

"Hey guys, no fair! Come out!" whined Aya.

Ken and Omi huddled at the other end of the bathroom, afraid to go near the door. There was the sound of another door opening, and Yoji's confused voice.

"Where is every-aaaah!!"

"Yoji! YAAAAAAY!! Now everyone's awake!!! We can open my presents!!!!!!"

Then there was the sound of feet jumping up and down repeatedly, and Yoji's footsteps rapidly moving towards the door to the shop.

"Get my cake while you're out!!!!" yelled Aya.

Aya then turned back to the bathroom door where Ken and Omi were hiding.

"Why are you guys hiding?" Aya asked them.

Aya couldn't make out most of what they were saying, but he did manage to hear Ken's voice saying something along the lines of, "There is no kami-sama. There is no

kami-sama."

"Are you hiding from Farfello?" questioned Aya, responding to the "no kami-sama" part of what he was saying. "Come on, guys, I wanna open my presents!" whined Aya,

seeing if he could fit through the thin crack at the bottom of the door. Finding out that his finger couldn't even fit through it he gave up that and started ramming into the door.

"Help us! He's trying to break in!" cried Omi's voice.

"Farfello is?" asked Aya. "I'll get HIM!"

Ramming harder, Aya was now even more determined to get inside.

A few minutes later, Yoji returned with the cake. He stopped outside the door, peering in cautiously. There was no sign of Aya. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and

snuck in to the kitchen. He stopped dead in the doorway and sweatdropped. Aya was already in there.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! MY CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, running up to Yoji and dancing in circles around him.

Omi and Ken crept slowly out of the bathroom to see if everything was safe.

"Ken!!! Omi!!! Yoji got my cake!!! Now we can open presents!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!" Aya ran over to his pile of presents. The others reluctantly followed him.

"Yay," mumbled Yoji, picking up his present to give to Aya.

The other two had the same kind of joy on their faces as they got their own gifts to give to the hyperactive 21-year-old. Aya wore a huge grin on his face as he picked up the

present from Manx.

"I wonder what it could be!?" questioned Aya to no one in particular.

"Oo... Yeah. I really wonder what it could be," commented Yoji in a sarcastic tone.

Omi and Ken sighed as Aya ripped the wrapping paper off of the present to reveal a gift card to a rather famous weapon store.

"Next present!" cried Aya, arms extended.

Omi handed him a box.

"This one's from me."

Aya grabbed it and ripped off the wrapping paper. He opened the box, revealing a book entitled "Bobu's Guide to Martial Arts."

"YAY!!!! I can hit stuff!!!!" shrieked Aya in delight. Omi sweatdropped.

"Open mine next," said Ken, handing Aya the strangely shaped stick.

Aya grabbed took it excitedly and opened it. He was amazed. It was a katana! 

"YAY!!!!" he grinned. "Now I have TWO katanas!! I can cause twice the destruction!!" Everyone looked extremely nervous.

"Here, open mine," said Yoji, handing Aya a rectangular-shaped package.

Aya tore off the wrapping paper to reveal another book, this one a guide to dating called, "Bobu's Guide to Dating."

"Thanks, Yoji! Now I can really date Sakura instead of just trying to eat ice cream with her and being attacked by assassins!"

"No problem..." sweatdropped Yoji.

"Speaking of Sakura," began Omi, "why don't you open her present next?"

"OK!" squealed Aya, picked up the box-shaped one.

Aya opened the box to find it contained an adorable, fuzzy, cuddly pink teddy bear. 

"Awwwwwwwwww," said everyone at once.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Foofoo," said Aya happily, hugging it.

The other three sighed. Just the kind of thing they would expect Aya to name a teddy bear. Aya reached for his last present.

"This one's from my sister," he proclaimed joyfully.

Upon opening it, he found a sweater. It was similar to the orange one he always wore, except it was not ribbed, nor was it bright orange. It was navy blue and quite tasteful.

"YAY!!! Now I have a sweater that isn't ugly!!!!" said Aya, extremely happy. Everyone else was equally happy that they would no longer have to gaze upon the ribbed,

turtle-necked horror of Aya's sweater.

"WAAAAAAAI!!" burst out Aya.

"What's wrong, Aya?" asked Omi, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"There are no more presents to open... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!"

"But... don't you like your presents?" asked Ken.

"Well... Yeah!" said Aya, stopping crying, hugging Mr. Foofoo again, and then getting up. "I want cake now!"

"Well, why don't we take a little break-" began Yoji.

"NOW!" death glared Aya. "...Or I'll cry again."

"Let's go have cake!" cried Yoji, dashing to the kitchen as fast as possible.

Yoji threw 22 candles [one for good luck] on the cake, knowing Aya would have a tantrum if he didn't, and carried to the table, where the other three were waiting. They all started singing "Happy

Birthday", with Aya singing "Happy birthday to meeeeeee!!!" as loud as he could. They allowed Aya to slice the cake with his new katana, and set about eating it. 27 slices later

(24 of them were eaten by Aya), the cake was gone. The gargantuan amount of sugar had kicked in, and Aya was dangerous.

"Let's play party games!" squealed Aya, jumping up and down, bouncing off the walls and ceiling.

The three other members of Weiß turned to face each other, shrugged, and nodded towards Aya. The hyperactive 21-year-old selected several games, which included Pin the Hair

on the Shulderich [Pin the Tail on the Donkey], Twister, and Kitty in the House [Farmer in the Dell].

"OK, Aya, which game do you want to play first?" asked Ken.

"ALL OF THEM!" replied Aya, jumping up and down.

"Aya, I don't think we can play all of them," said Omi.

"I. SAID. ALL. OF. THEM. Do you want me to cry again?"

"N- no. We'll play all of them," Omi quickly responded.

"That's more like it," smiled Aya.

Chaos followed as the four boys attempted to play all of the games at once. Aya ran around laughing while the others tried to twist themselves into odd positions while pinning

hair on a Shulderich poster.

"This is fun!" declared Aya joyously.

"Maybe for you," muttered Ken under his breath.

Finally, Aya got bored of watching the others struggle.

"Fine, you can stop now," he said.

Ken, Omi, and Yoji sighed in relief and collapsed into a tangled heap on the twister board.

"What should we do now!?!?!" asked Aya.

Omi tried to think of something that would calm him down.

"I know!" he said. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"YAY!!!! I wanna watch Bambi!!!!" squealed Aya.

The others were not too keen on watching Bambi, but decided it was better than having to deal with Aya bouncing all over the shop. They went down into the basement, got the

movie, and sat down on their respective chairs and couches. The movie started with Aya rather too into it; he kept talking about how the next scene was the best part, then the next

one would be, and so on. However, Aya didn't like one scene whatsoever. There was a gunshot and before you knew it, Aya was sobbing.

"BAMBI'S MOM!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Aya.

His crying caried on for a while, the other three in a great deal of pain. After a while, a LONG while, Aya stopped crying and decided to enjoy the rest of the movie, but the sugar was loosing its hold on him... Finally, near the end of the movie, when the animals got safely out of the burning forest, Aya had rejoiced himself into a state of exhaustion. As much as he loved the movie, he

found he couldn't keep his eyes open. As the movie ended, the others looked over to see Aya snoring on the couch. A wave of relief washed over them as they crept up the stairs.

"He's asleep..." sighed Yoji.

"Finally," added in Ken.

"Everyone, swear you won't even go down there."

"I swear," echoed Yoji and Ken.

Omi smiled and the three of them rested up stairs for the rest of the day. The next day, Aya awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the light shining down on him. He dashed

upstairs to the other Weiß boys, waking all of them up at once. "Guess what!" Aya proclaimed happily.

"What, Aya?" the three asked.

"It's my birthday in 365 days!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

THE END


End file.
